


Nightfall

by Moonwater_Sunfire_Yinyang_Fanfic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwater_Sunfire_Yinyang_Fanfic/pseuds/Moonwater_Sunfire_Yinyang_Fanfic
Summary: So this is super fluffy because I saw the first prompt for Zutara Month 2020 and decided to pour it all into a piece of fanfic. Also this is the first fanfic I’ve ever posted!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for any grammar mistakes, sometimes I just skip over them. I hope you like it! So people seem to like this fanfic and I was thinking about starting series in this fandom and I was wondering what you guys (I’m not sure what to call...you guys?) thought about this. Thanks for reading, it means a lot!

Setting: After Zuko is crowned Fire Lord; The Ember Island house; They are on a family vacation; They also have some romantic tension before now

Toph had felt the beats of their hearts around each other. Suki and Sokka saw the blushes on their cheek when they passed each other in the hallways. It was obvious to everyone except them. For once Toph could (metaphorically) see something that everyone else could. Eventually she decided that they were obviously not going to make a move on each other so she told Sokka and Suki. Together they formed a plan. Toph would get Zuko and Sokka would get Katara. Suki and Aang (who had come around to the idea) decided to help set the venue up. She had grabbed a table and two chairs from the dining room and brought them out to the beach with some help from Aang’s air bending. She set up some string lanterns around the table and put a vase of the red and white flowers that were on Pai Sho tiles as well as some of the nice dishes and silverware. Sokka and Suki were going to cook (they had found a relatively easy in one of the old cookbooks; it was for stir fry) and Toph was going to hide and monitor their heartbeats once they were seated. It was dusk and the moon and the sun were in the sky at the same time. Suki stared up at the sky and thought ‘How fitting.’ Before heading inside to begin dinner. Toph came with Zuko - who was blindfolded - first. She basically shoved him into a chair and ran. 

“Toph!? Where did you go?”

She didn’t respond.

Sokka came in with a blindfolded Katara who was saying something about how this better not be a surprise battle.  
When he reached the table with her Zuko was on high alert.  
Sokka pushed her into the seat and whispered “Have fun!” to her and ran to go meet Suki in the kitchen.

Toph yelled from behind a pillar “Take off your blindfolds you dorks!” 

Zuko took off his blindfold and his cheeks became as red as the flowers in front of him. Katara soon had the same reaction. Toph and Aang were laughing their brains out (Aang because he could see and Toph because she could feel the heartbeats). Also they were being super awkward.  
Toph yelled “Just start talking we all know you guys have huge crushes on each other!”  
They both turned and glared at the pillar.

Katara started “So…Uh..How is the kingdom?”

“I hate the hair style. I would much rather have my hair free in the wind.”

Katara discovered that she liked when he smiled and when he made jokes.  
30 minutes of increasingly less awkward conversation. The food was served by a still-giggling Aang and they ate and about ten minutes into the meal one of the strangest things happened.

Zuko and Katara both looked at the sky and Zuko said “ Look how beautiful the moon is.” at the same time Katara said “Look how beautiful the sunset is.” 

The looked at each other for 10 seconds... 15 seconds... 45 and at that exact moment they both blushed furiously before simultaneously yelling “I like you!”

They stared at each other for another two minutes and heard a laugh from behind them. They turned to see Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Aang hiding behind two separate pillars and staring at them with Aang quietly laughing into his hand. 

Toph smacked his arm and that lead to Suki glaring at them and Sokka yelling “Just kiss! You guys are obviously in love with each other!”

Zuko blushed before Katara got up, walked around the side of the table, leaned closer toward him, and promptly kissed him full on the lips. His golden eyes grew wide before he registered and kissed her with matching passion. When they pulled apart they saw group of kids running towards them. Zuko stood up because he was pretty sure that if he didn’t he would be bowled over. 

Toph flung herself at him, hugged him (which caused him to stumble back to catch her.), and whispered “I knew you could do it, Sparky!” and then detached herself from him. Meanwhile, Sokka patted his sisters back while Aang cheered along with Suki saying about how it was about time. All of this love and happiness happened under the cover of nightfall.


End file.
